queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Pote Galvez
Pote Galvez is a trusted friend of Teresa Mendoza and serves as her sicario. Childhood In a flashback, it is shown that his father taught him how to shoot at a young age3x02. His brother had a pet weasel when he was young. One night, the weasel clawed out one of his eyes and ate it3x03. Personality Pote is a man of few words. As Camila says, he's never one to kiss ass2x01. Like James, he is a loyal person, and is very protective of Teresa. Skills Pote is an experienced sicario and started shooting at a very young age, thanks to his father. He is also a talented chef. Teresa wants him to have a restaurant in the new strip mall she plans to build. Relationships Camila Vargas: Pote was Camila's cook and did other cartel-related work for her, including killing his mentor, after he followed Teresa to the Texas cartel. He left Camila's service when Teresa did. Teresa Mendoza: After Teresa let him live, Pote found himself on her side of things more and more often. He followed her to Camila's side of the cartel. When Teresa broke off from Camila, Pote followed her to Malta. After his hand is injured, he tells Teresa that he might not be able to shoot anymore, but he can take a bullet for her. James Valdez: Pote displays obvious distrust and dislike of James after he sides with Camila in season 2, but begins to warm up to James after he saves Teresa's life when he couldn't3x03. Pote accused James of being the mole3x11. He tells James that he's going to miss him before he leaves3x13 . Brenda Parra: Pote and Cesar are sent by Epifaño to hunt down Brenda so that they can find Teresa1x02. He was there when Brenda's husband was killed. Epifaño Vargas: Pote was part of Epifaño's inner circle along with Guero, Gato, and Batman. He leaves his services when he realizes that Epifaño was going to let him die to protect himself. Kelly Anne Van Awken: Pote is initially annoyed with Kelly Anne, but after Kelly Anne saves his life, he allows her to hug him and calls her family. Pote is upset to learn that Kelly Anne was the mole, and James offers to kill her for him. As he walks away, hears a gunshot and believes her to be dead. As is revealed in Un Asunto de Familia, James actually let her go. Pote tries to drop her off in front of a church and let her disappear, but Kelly Anne goes back to New Orleans with him and Tony. There, she stays at his house with Tony. Gato: Gato was Pote's partner but Pote thinks that Gato 'got what he deserved' when Teresa killed him. El Puño: El Puño trained Pote and made him godfather to his daughter. Camila has him use the information Pote has on him to kill him. Guero Davilas: Pote and James buried Guero. Notable Injuries * Pote is beaten by Camila's men and they crush his hand, causing it to be painful to use and hindering his ability as a sicario3x02. Trivia * Alice Braga refers to Pote as a sort of guardian angel for Teresa. * Due to his panting after climbing a few flights of stairs, it can be assumed that he is not used to being athletic. * He says that he's trying to lose a few pounds while eating a salad, and then takes Teresa's plate and says that he'll start tomorrow2x03. * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "We keep all the nicknames characters call each other on that character’s turf. No one else is allowed to call Teresa “Teresita” but Pote." Quotes * Seeing what's happening to my friends, and you letting me live, it's more than that pinche cabron Epifaño would ever do for me. Teresa, you don't need to hold a gun on me. 1x13 * The heart will kill you faster than a bullet. 2x13 * James: You should know that my intentions with Teresa are good. ** Pote: You proposing? I'm not her father. 3x03 Gallery Pote galvez cicatriz stills.png Pote to james. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/175675096905/you-have-something-to-say Pote. el nacimiento de bolivia. gargoyles42.gif Pote. la ultima hora mata. gargoyles42.gif Pote. attagirl. el colgado. dylanobriyn.gif Pote.jpg Pote galvez profile.png Wonder twins. james and pote. reina de oros stills.JPG Teresa reina de oros stills.JPG Pote Galvez Sacar Con Sifón el Mar stills.jpg Teresa and pote sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Kelly Anne and Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Kelly Anne looking at Pote El Juicio stills.jpg Pote Galvez La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Pote Galvez La Noche Oscura del Alma.jpg Taza Pote Teresa El Carro stills.jpg Pote Teresa Lil T El Carro stills.jpg Pote and James El Carro stills.jpg Pote James and Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James Teresa El Diablo stills.jpg Pote James Teresa El Diablo.jpg Pote Galvez La Muerte stills.jpg Taza Teresa Pote El Carro stills.jpg Pote Lil T Teresa Diez de Copas stills.jpg Pote + bug Diez de Copas stills.jpg Pote Diez de Copas stills.jpg Camila Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.jpg Pote Justicia stills.jpg Teresa and Pote swap C for KG Justicia stills .jpg Pote and Camila smoking Justicia stills.jpg Pote leading Camila Justicia stills.jpg Pote and Camila Justicia stills.jpg Teresa Pote James La Fuerza stills.jpg Pote and Teresa El Mundo stills.jpg Pote. Teresa. El Mundo stills.jpg Pote Teresa El Mundos stills.jpg Pote El Mundo stills.jpg Teresa and Pote El Mundo stills.jpg Pote Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 60 Pote El Beso de Judas stills.png Pote and Teresa La Fuerza stills.jpg Pote healing Reina de Oros stills.jpg Teresa and Pote at the club La Ermitana stills.jpg 12 Pote La Muerte stills.png 11 Pote's card La Muerte stills.png Pote season 4 title card.jpg Pote and Bobby Leroux 4x04.jpg Pote 4x04 2.jpg Pote 4x04.jpg Queen of the South 4x08 .jpeg Javier Teresa Pote funeral scene 4x08.jpg Teresa and Dumas 4x08.jpg Pote and Kelly Anne 4x08.jpeg Kelly Anne 4x08.jpeg Javier Teresa Pote funeral scene 4x08.jpg Teresa and Pote 4x01.jpg George Teresa Javier and Pote 4x01.jpg Pote Finds Kelly Anne 4x02.jpg Pote 4x03 2.jpg Pote 4x03 1.jpg Pote and Gato 1x01.jpg Teresa Pote Lil T 2x12.jpg Pote 2x12.jpg Pote 1x11.jpg Gato Pote Epifanio Auerlio 1x13.jpg Pote 1x11.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Mendoza Cartel Category:Chef Category:Sicario Category:Pote Galvez Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 4 Characters